Dreadwing Attempts to Kill James
This is how Dreadwing attempts to kill James for obliterating SkyQuake in Stephen and the Scraplets. view Thomas, James, Percy, Pinkie, Twilight and Rarity fighting Dreadwing and couple of Scraplets. One of them rams James, throwing him off a nearby cliffside James: screaming Rarity: JAMES!!!! Thomas: Oh, no! transforms and flies down the cliff after James. At the bottom of the cliff, James is lying in a heap of rubble, unconscious. Dreadwing transforms and lands before taking out his sword and raises it just above James' head Dreadwing: Remember this day, dear James. THAT YOUR SPARK MET IT'S END!!!!! Rarity: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! arrives and sees Dreadwing about to take the killing blow Three-Claw: DREADWING! ''' lowers his sword as he turns to see Three-Claw standing nearby Three-Claw: Stand down! Dreadwing: This shiny, vain engine must pay for what he did to my twin, SkyQuake! Three-Claw: I said, stand down! That is an order. Dreadwing: One which I cannot follow. his sword, screaming in rage and Percy arrive and Percy fends off Dreadwing's attack with his energy mace. Twilight, Rarity, and Pinkie gallop over Percy: Go, Thomas! Take James back to base! I'll hold off Dreadwing and Three-Claw! Thomas: Okay! picks up James and starts running. He then turns to Twilight, Pinkie, and Rarity Thomas: Come on, girls! We need to get out of here! Pinkie: No, I'm not leaving Percy! We have to stay together! Percy: Pinkie, you must get out of here now! Pinkie: No! I'm not leaving you! Percy: GO!!! NOW!!!!' grabs Pinkie by the tail and drags her away Pinkie: '''PERCCCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Percy: out his dual barrel machine gn and starts firing and Rarity gallop after Thomas, dragging Pinkie as the tank engine looks back at the battle behind them. Thomas then activates his COMM Thomas: Ratchet, open the Space Bridge! We're coming back and James is unconscious. Ratchet: Coming right up! Space Bridge opens and Thomas, Twilight, Pinkie, and Rarity run through it. They arrive back on the Nemesis and Thomas produces an unconscious James to Ratchet, who immediately tends to him. Smokescreen suddenly realises that Percy isn't there Smokescreen: Where's the little green saddletank? Thomas: Percy? He's back on the battle field fighting the Scraplets and Dreadwing. Optimus Prime: That's not possible. Arcee: I thought we got rid of those feisty things years ago. Megatron: And I thought I killed Dreadwing! Thomas: But now it turns out, that you were both wrong. Ratchet: Thomas is right, Dreadwing was revived by Soundwave, since he used the Forge of Solus Prime to do that and had somehow gained control of the Scraplets by hypnotising them. Ari: Did you say, "Dreadwing"? Thomas: Yes. Ari: Oh that dreaded Decepticon. Back at Super Wing School we were huge rivals. He caused me alot of trouble. Twilight: Like what? Ari: He kept pushing me around like some boy from a homeless group of boys. It was like 3 or 4 times I had to tell him to back off, but he wouldn't listen. Until finally he was expelled from Super Wing School because of his bullying and, ever since he was young, he has continued to do bad things. Thomas: That reminds me of Diesel. He was always pushy and rude. He even told lies and pulled pranks on us steamies. Rarity: Ratchet, is James gonna be okay? Ratchet: Yes. But it will be a while before he regains consciousness. Rarity: Oh James, walks up to the unconscious engine Don't fret, Ratchet will fix you. then gets on her knees and hunches and sobs Ultra Magnus: Thomas, come with me. I need to talk to you. Thomas: Alright. 2 leave the room and then go into another Thomas: What's up? Ultra Magnus: You see, we never exactally gave you a back story of Ari. Thomas: Yes? Ultra Magnus: Well, when I was on Cybertron during the Transformer war, I encountered and rescued Ari as a Sparkling and brought her to the safety of Iacon. Then, after I left for Earth, Ari was placed at Super Wing School and we never saw each other until the day she joined us. Thomas: You mean when we fought Starscream and his rebel droids. Ultra Magnus: Yes. Thomas: I don't want to spread the word, Ultra Magnus. So, if you want me to keep it a secret, that is what I will do. Ultra Magnus: Thank you, Thomas. in the other room, Rarity is still worried about James, who is still unconscious Rainbow Dash: Ugh! How long is he going to be in this state?! Ratchet: As I told Rarity, Rainbow Dash. James is not dead, but unconscious. So it will be a while before he regains consciousness. Percy's voice comes in on the COMM. link Percy: (on COMM) weakly Pinkie. Pinkie: Percy! Oh, thank Celestia you're alright! Percy: COMM No. I'm not fine, Pinkie. Ratchet, open the space bridge. Ratchet: Already on it, Percy. the Space Bridge and a heavily damaged Percy limps through Pinkie: gasps Percy, what did he do to you? Percy: weakly Dreadwing gave me quite a going over. He damaged almost every part of me. sets down his ax and Mace Ratchet: I can see you are in need of repairs. Get on the berth, quick. walks over to the berth and lays down on it. Pinkie starts to worry Pinkie: Don't worry, Percy. I won't let you die. Percy: I'm not going to die, Pinks. I'm just damaged, that's all. Twilight Sparkle: Do you think James will make it, Ari? Ari: I don't know if he will, Twilight. Twilight: Okay. and Ultra Magnus soon return Applejack: Wher' in Equestria have you two been? Thomas: Well, just having a chit chat. Applejack: Oh. Thomas: at the still unconscious James James. walks over and places a hand on his friend's forehead Listen. I have something to say even if you don't make it. I'm sorry this happened to you. I didn't mean for it to happen, it was the Scraplets fault. If you don't make it, James, I won't forget you. None of us will. I'm sorry. his hand from James' forehead Rarity: crying James! Ratchet: Remain calm, Rarity! Sheesh! Rarity: Sorry! It's just I'm still worried about him. Ultra Magnus: Well, try not to worry so much. Besides, Rarity, James will remain alive and well. Thomas: Yeah. It's not like he's going to die right in front of you. Rarity: Okay. I'll try not to worry so much. sniffs suddenly groans James: Ugh! Thomas: gasps James! He said something! Rarity: gasps James: groans eyes slowly begin to open. Rarity begins to smile James: What-What happened? Rarity: James! You're alright! him You're alright! kisses his face several times James: Of course I'm alright, Rarity. Why wouldn't I be? smiles Rarity: I thought you would never make it. James: You kidding? I'm not leaving the most beautiful mare in this world. hugs Rarity, petting her mane in the process, and smiles, but then looks at the damaged Percy James: gasp Percy! over What happened to you? Percy: weakly Dreadwing damaged almost every part of me, James. It's going to take a few hours for Ratchet to get me repaired. Thomas: Hang in there, Percy. I promise never to abandon you like that ever again. shake their hands Percy: It's okay, Thomas. You didn't get me damaged, Dreadwing did. smiles at his best friend but then sees drips of Energon coming out of his leg Thomas: gasps Percy! You're leaking Energon! Ratchet: Percy and finds a big hole in his left leg You're right, Thomas. Dreadwing gave Percy such a whack that he tore a hole in his leg. Thomas: Then, if all the Energon leaks out... Ratchet: his head Yes. Percy will be gone forever. turns away from Ratchet and stares back at his friend. Percy stares back, smiling Thomas: whimpering Percy. Percy: Don't worry, Thomas. You'll be fine without me. Skyla: Wait! Maybe I can use my magic to heal him. Ratchet: You can try, Skyla. Your magic is Percy's only hope. places her horn on Percy's forehead and a blue light forms on it James: Can't you do it any faster? Skyla: My magic is still low. So, it takes time. Thomas: sniffs tears Don't fret, Percy. Skyla will fix you. Percy: weakly I hope so, Thomas. his eyes Twilight: Oh, I hope Skyla can save Percy. Pinkie: Me too, Twilight. to her injured tank engine Please don't leave me Percy, sniffs I love you like a brother! her mane deflates Percy: his eyes open again As I told you, Pinkie. I'm not dying. And I promise, I won't leave you. Pinkie: Thank you for saying that, Percy. sniffs That makes me feel a lot better. Percy: Pinkie's deflated mane You're welcome, Pinks. Ari: Percy Ugh! My scanners can't find any cures for Percy's condition. Optimus Prime: Hold on a sec. turns to him I do believe there is one cure. It is called Cyber Matter. And it is located on Cybertron. Ari: Of course! Cyber Matter! her scanners It says that Cyber Matter is located in the Jungles of Cybertron. Pinkie: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get it! Ratchet: Alright! But let's just hope that the Scraplets don't interfere. Thomas: I'll go also! If it helps to save my best, best friend. Skyla: I'll keep helping Ratchet with keeping Percy going. Thomas: Thank you, Skyla. opens the Space Bridge and Thomas, Ari, Optimus, Arcee, Megatron, Knock Out, and the ponies [all except Pinkie step through] Pinkie: Come on, Percy. Stay with me for a few more minuets. Percy: weakly I'll try, Pinks. Skyla: to try and heal Percy Ratchet: I just hope they can get the Cyber Matter in time. Pinkie: Me too, Ratchet. back at Percy Ratchet: Hang in there, Percy. Thomas has gone to get the medicine for your condition. Percy: I'm sure he will, Ratchet. Skyla can keep me going whilst he's gone. Ratchet: Maybe so. But by the time he gets it and nearly all the Energon inside you leaks out, there will be very little time. Skyla: I won't let that happen. Ratchet: I know you won't, Skyla. You just keep Percy going until Thomas gets back. Skyla: I'll try my best, Ratchet. Ratchet: Breakdown heading for the Space Bridge Breakdown, where are you going? Breakdown: What does it look like? I just can't leave Knock Out fighting bad guys out there all by himself. Ratchet: Knock Out will be fine, Breakdown. I assure you. Breakdown: But he'll need my help. If those metal eating monster chew him to scrap, I'll never forgive myself. Gordon: He's right, Knock Out's one of us. I'll go with him. Trixie: Trixie agrees. I shall go too. Rainbow Dash: I'll help. her M4 Sunset Shimmer: I'm in too. Toni: You'll need my tool kit. Hogi: I'll go too. I'm fast. Ratchet: Opening Space bridge now. space bridge opens up Breakdown: forward Let's go! into his truck mode Gordon: transforms Come on! Toni: Let's hurry! and Hogi transform group moves into the portal, closely followed by Toni and Hogi. It then closes behind them Ratchet: to Skyla Keep going, Skyla. Skyla: working her magic on Percy Cadance: You're doing a great job, sweetie. Skyla: Thanks, Mommy. Percy: weakly I hope Thomas gets back in time. Cadance: I'm sure he will, Percy. After all, he's your best friend. Percy: sighs I know. Ratchet: Please hurry Thomas. Rattrap: I don't understand why Breakdown and Knock Out care about each other. I'd hate to see both of them get chewed to scrap. Dinobot: Quiet, Cheese Lips! Rattrap: What did you say? Dinobot: I said "quiet", eater of garbage! Rattrap: That's it! at Dinobot Ratchet: Rattrap Enough, you two! Stop it! Rattrap: I am gonna make you pay, Lizard-Lips! Dinobot: I'd take that back, if I were you! Ratchet: Alright you two, knock it off! Dinobot: Yes, Ratchet. Rattrap: Sorry, Ratchet. James: Don't those two ever quite it with the arguing? Cheetor: Well, at least things couldn't get any worse. on Cybertron Ari: a river I'm sure Cyber Matter flows through these rivers. Thomas: We have to hurry or Percy's condition will get worse! of a sudden, a truck which looks similar to Breakdown's vehicle mode drives up. It transforms into robot form, revealing it has a broken optic. Thomas suddenly gasps, having realised who it is Thomas: Cylas! Cylas: I know who I am. Did you miss me, Knock Out? Thomas: Knock Out, how does he know your name? Knock Out: Because, He was my former partner once and I accidentally turned him into an Energon sucking Terrorcon. Cylas: I do remember that day, Knock Out. But that's all in the past. And now, the future is what lies ahead. A chaotic future! Ari: What are you talking about? Cylas: I mean, once our plan is complete, the universe will be destroyed. But a new universe will replace it, in which I will rule. Knock Out: No, you're wrong! You trust the Dazzlings! Cylas: But the Dazzlings don't know that they can't trust me. Very soon, it won't be long before I rule both Earth and Cybertron! charges at Cylas but the MECH leader tackles him to the ground Cylas: Honestly, Thomas. If I wasn't here now, You would have got the cure for your friend's condition. Ari: a suction cup You won't get away with this! Cylas: it Well, I already have! Ari aside two groups continue fighting until Cylas gains the upper hand and throws Ari into the river Knock Out: Ari! cackles evilly and Knock Out jumps into the river. He finds Ari laying on the sea bed and brings her to the surface Knock Out: Are you okay? Ari: Yeah. I'm fine. Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts